


Pentimento (Take One)

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Eleanor/Tahani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre





	Pentimento (Take One)

Tahani is still gaping—mentally, of course—at Eleanor's first revelation when the second, more important revelation, comes. _Not the time, Tahani_ , she tells herself when she almost—almost—asks Eleanor to repeat what she'd said about her. She even hears it in Eleanor's adorable, strident little squeal of a voice. Americans.

It's still in the back of her mind when—

Tahani sits with what she feels must be a polite smile while the gentleman with appallingly quaint fashion sense gently informs her that she's dead and introduces himself as Michael. _Oh_ , she thinks. Then she thinks, _I suppose I shall simply have to live up to her example and do whatever Diana will have done_ and _Thank goodness someone finally appreciates my good works for what they are._

_Yeah, right._ The voice that says it is not her own. Tahani frowns, carefully, so as to avoid wrinkling too deeply, even though it no longer matters now. The voice is feminine and American, unpleasant and yet somehow—lord knows how—charming. For some reason, it makes her recall one of her very favourite episodes of _Deirdre And Margaret._

She stifles a surprised giggle. It makes Michael raise his eyebrows.

"Oh, it's nothing," she says. "I was just reminded of something incredibly droll."

"Well"—he smiles at her, gentle and kind and much like Tahani imagines a father would—"let's get you down to orientation!"

The day is bright and perfect and simply lovely. Still, it does feel rather like she's forgetting something incredibly important. _Duh_ , says the voice again, and it's amazing how she can practically hear the speaker's eyes roll. Still, whatever it is in the back of her mind, she mustn't let it bother her now.

Tahani puts on her very best smile and goes to take her seat in the crowd.


End file.
